LOVE OF FATE
by BreakableHeart
Summary: The boy explained that they had taken a portal, one from Idris, to go to New York City. The only problem was, the year they had come from was 2007. And, with that, the whole room turned into a frenzy.


**l'amour du destin - LOVE OF FATE.**

**Author's Note: **This story is basically a big, giant pile of word vomit. An idea popped into my head about Jace actually getting to meet his parents, and this is how I think it would happen if the world was a perfect place, and time travel was possible. Of course, it's not completely finished, and in fact, I've got all little scenes all over the place, and now it's just a matter of connecting the dots. It's not perfect, I know, but the only way I will continue to write, and connect those darn dots, is if I publish, and officially be done with this part of the story. I'm not entirely sure how long it will be, and if I even continue it but please review because honestly, they give me the determination to write. As for setting, this occurs after the events of "_City of Glass."_

Thank you! Oh, and as for ships, they'll all be the same as the series, because let's face it! Cassie has written some pretty amazing couples, or potential ones, anyway.

* * *

The hardwood floor felt cold and hard against her bare feet as she wandered closer to the window. Resting her hands gently on her small, yet fast growing stomach, her eyes lingered from the dark shape in the bed to the vast landscape that lay outside the grand, yet cozy house. Hearing a mumble from the bed, she smiled sadly as she thought of all her life choices that had brought her to this specific point in her life. The way that Stephen Herondale was now such a looming presence in her life, but even though he was hers, he wasn't really there. It was almost as if he was a dream. He was blurred around the edges, never with her in a clear cut sense of clarity. He was there, and she could reach out and touch him, but like a darkness of smoke, he slipped through her fingers every single time.

Breathing out softly, she sat down slowly at the window sill, rubbing her lips together as her blue eyes lingered towards the bed again. Her eyes softening, she wondered whether he would ever be truly there with her. Snapping her out of her thoughts, a bright pink glow filled the open window, colouring Stephen's blonde hair as he slept soundly. Standing up quickly, as a form of reflex, she readied for whatever danger could possibly be approaching. After staring out the window for a few moments, watching the bright pink fill the sky, she finally moved over to the bed. Hesitantly, Celine rested a small and gentle hand on Stephen's shoulder.

Stirring in his sleep, Stephen's golden eyes finally opened, intense confusion flooding his tired features. "Celine?" he mumbled as she felt him stretch against her side. However, his slow moments changed immediately as he quickly he sat up once his eyes had adjusted to the strange colour lingering in the room. Shaking her head kind heartedly, she couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize.

"We should get dressed," Celine suggested softly, tucking a strange of blonde hair behind her ears as Stephen rose eagerly and quickly from their bed.

* * *

Jace looked around the familiar room in annoyance as the Shadowhunters on each side of him pulled on his shoulder as they escorted him and the rest of his friends into the centre of the room. "I know it's an incredibly hard thing to keep your hands off me, but do you think you could ease up a bit?" he snapped at the brunette, tall and lanky man on his right. As he looked up at him, he caught sight of Clary's flaming hair, and then more importantly the look of warning and annoyance on her face. Funny, that. Usually it was Alec scolding him in the presence of authority.

Looking around at the surroundings of the Gard, Jace sighed yet again in impatience and annoyance. Opening his mouth to speak up once they had stopped, and been presented in front of unfamiliar faces, he was interrupted by Alec.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding," Alec began, looking around nervously, obviously searching for a familiar face, their parents perhaps, Jace thought. Jace followed in suit, looking around for anyone. It didn't make sense. They were in the same Alicante and yet his parents weren't there, Clary's mother, Luke, Amatis – no one of a familiar face was present. Running his hands through his hair quickly, in confusion, wondering how this could have happened.

And, then he saw her. She was looking right at him. Concentrating on her, it was like she seemed so familiar yet a complete stranger. Before he could even conclude who she was, or what seemed so second nature to him, the gasp that escaped from Clary's lips caused him to snap out of his thoughts, struggle out of the Shadowhunters' grasp to move next to her. And, then, that's when he saw him.

Valentine. But it wasn't like he had remembered him. Not like the Valentine who had sent a sword through his chest. This Valentine was different, and he couldn't understand why. Looking around the group, from Simon to Magnus to Isabelle, slight panic started to fill their faces

"Alright, alright. When I asked you to take me to funky town, Fray, I really didn't mean it," Simon finally broke the eerie silence with a whisper as every set of eyes in the room stared their way.

* * *

After the pink light had filled the sky, turning everything into a beautiful darkness, Celine and Stephen had gotten dressed quickly, and had arrived at the Gard around the time as most of the other citizens of Alicante had. Taking her usual seat, Stephen sat next to her and Valentine and Jocelyn to him. Glancing around the room, she sat in silence as Valentine and Stephen spoke in hushed tones as the rest of the room did. Eventually, when the Consul, Christian Blackwell, spoke up, immediately the room silenced. When that happened, Celine reached out to rest her hand on Stephen, but instinctively, he flinched away.

A group were brought in through the doors moments later, something Celine was incredibly thankful for, so she could concentrate on something else rather than the pain Stephen had caused her in the smallest of ways. From what she had overheard, somesort of portal had opened up on the outskirts of the city. It, however, was unauthorized. Even more so, were the two Downworlders that spilled out of it.

Christian Blackwell began to talk, however, one of the Nephilim in the group spoke up. Celine sat there with every intention to listen, despite the many others in the room who didn't want to give him the time of day. Even from as far back as they sat, Celine didn't fail to notice the deep and bright blueness of his eyes. The familiarity of them almost took her breath away as she desperately searched for Maryse Lightwood amongst the faces in the room. Christian began speaking again, questions being asked, however, once Celine's eyes casted upon a golden haired boy in the group, she eventually faded them out.

The familiarity, just like to dark haired boy's eyes, flooded throughout her body. Though, this time, it was much stronger. It was almost as if she had met the boy, but she couldn't really decide where. It was as if he had been in a dream, one of those that had countless faces as she ran through the city of Alicante, desperately trying to find Stephen.

He eventually looked up at her, his eyes so familiar, and yet shared the same confusion of hers. Immediately, she looked at Stephen, and she could have sworn his eyes were identical to the boy's. However, as the group grew restless, her eyes glanced their way again, taking in every single individual. A girl with the hair of flames stood next to the golden haired boy, and Celine could have sworn he looked at her the way Stephen looked at Amatis. There was also a dark haired girl, and the first thing that Celine noticed was how incredibly stunning she was. Her eyes casted on the two Downworlders, side by side, next to four Shadowhunters. The one was a warlock, Celine immediately concluded from his cat like eyes, while the other, was most obviously a vampire. Celine frowned in confusion. What one earth were four Nephilim doing with two Downworlders, and more importantly why were they portalling here, without permission?

However, as the events and questioning continued, Celine couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the golden haired boy. Her eyes lingered on him, almost feeling a strange sort of protection and eagerness to see what the outcome would be. As all four Nephilim spoke their names, Celine was not at all surprised to realize that the two dark haired children were Lightwoods, and the fiery haired girl was a Fairchild. However, a slight shock escaped her lips when the golden haired boy stepped forward, speaking with such wit as he informed Christian that his surname was Lightwood as well.

Discussion broke out immediately as the consul questioned Maryse if they were in fact relatives of hers. And, then, that's when the golden haired boy – Jace, she was sure he had said was his name – spoke up. "Look, I know I look like a guy who has it all figured out, but I'm a slightly confused at the moment. Shocking, I know," he directed the latter part of the sentence to his friends. "Where are we? I mean, yeah, we're in the Gard, but there's no way in the world that Maryse Lightwood is that young and he," he began, putting towards her own direction before the Fairchild girl gave him a warning look. And, with that he stopped, an impatient look on his face as he waited for an answer to his question.

When no one spoke, Celine cleared her throat and immediately, everyone in the room looked up at her. Because, no. Celine Herondale never spoke up. She never had anything to say, because everyone knew that she was scared of stepping on anyone's toes. She felt Stephen's warning gaze, but she did persisted. "It's 1989, and you are correct. You are in Alicante. Please, if the consul permits it, explain how you came to be here," she spoke gently, in an almost timid tone that she mentally slapped herself for.

As Christian gave a nod of approval, Jace Lightwood started explaining everything in a rather bitter and impatient manner. Almost as if he shouldn't have to explain himself, Celine thought, and she couldn't help her lips tugging up into a small smile. The boy explained that they had taken a portal, one from Idris, to go to New York City. The only problem was, the year they had come from was 2007. And, with that, the whole room turned into a frenzy.


End file.
